Karkat X Reader: Movie Night
by Li of the Spade
Summary: Short fluffy reader insert for all of you who are Karkat fans. Warning: cussing


WARNING: KARKAT LANGUAGE (AKA CUSSING) IS AHEAD

It was a typical Saturday night. You had some bags of unpopped popcorn, and you were anxiously awaiting movie night with your friends. Usually, it was you, Karkat, your moirail Li, and sometimes Sollux. You liked to call it the "movie club", and they sometimes referred to it as such. Chuckling at the thought, you stood in front of Karkat's hive. You could hear shouting from inside, so you didn't even bother knocking.

"We are NOT watching that fucking Disney movie! It has nothing to do with the classics!"

"It's Dreamworks, you asshat! And you got to pick last time! 50 First Dates isn't even a good pick!"

"Its a damn GREAT pick!" Karkat looked at you. "_! Tell Li that Romcoms are the best!"

"No! Rise of the Guardians! Come on, _!"

You gave a sigh. "This is stupid. You two always do this." You think for a second, then smile. "We're watching Nightmare Before Christmas."

"But-"

"No buts!" You laughed as the two grumbled, walking to the kitchen. The bags went into the microwave as you sat yourself on the counter. You looked up to see your moirail in the doorway, smirking at you. You give her a "what do you want" face, rolling your eyes.

"What?"

"You gonna tell him tonight?"

"Tell who?"

"Grumpy Kat. You gonna confess?" She makes a dramatic pose, putting her hands together and chuckling. You just shake your head and sigh.

"No. Li, I can't tell him if there's nothing to tell." That was a lie. Truth was, you liked him. He was a foul mouthed asshole, and he often insulted everyone in your friend group, yourself included. But, you saw his sweet side every once in a blue moon. Suddenly, there were fingers in front of your face.

"Earth to _! You're daydreaming and the popcorn is in jeopardy!" You immediately snapped out of it, hopping off the counter and retrieving the popcorn bags before dumping it into a bowl. "Oh, and I know exactly _who_ you were thinking of~."

Before you could kill her, she was in the living room, right in front of the TV. Your flushcrush was on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket. With a hidden smile, you plopped down next to him, causing him to jump.

" What took you so long, fuckface?"

"I was just getting snacks, Karkle Sparkles." His eye twitched at the nickname, causing him to groan.

"Just.. play the fucking movie..."

Li turned the lights off as you hit play. You sat through the first twenty minutes or so, glancing at Karkat every so often. He was absorbed in the movie. He started to like it as soon as he realized Sally liked Jack. You give a small yawn, unnoticeable to the other two. You lay down, causing Karkat to jump.

"_…" he whispered.

"Hm?" You looked up at him.

"Why are you on my lap?"

You gave a shrug, turning back towards the movie. "There are no pillows, and you're warm." He didn't say anything after that, or if he did you didn't hear it, for you had already fallen asleep.

After the movie was over, Karkat started to stand up. Then he looked down. Oh yea. You had decided to sleep on him. He thought about moving you, but didn't want to risk waking you up. So, instead, he just watched you. You looked peaceful. Much different from when you were awake. You got frustrated over little things, but you were always making jokes and laughing. Most importantly, you were always there when your friends needed you. Which was why Karkat had started feeling red for you. Not that he would ever in a million years admit it. You two were the same in that sense. You liked each other, but not a one of you had the guts to say it.

He frowned, brushing your hair out of your face. You moved around a little, making him freeze, but immediately went back to deep sleep. He let out a breath, running one hand through his black hair. He looked around, huffing as he saw Li had disappeared. Of course. She probably went to sleep in the guest room, or snuck off to do whatever it was she did. The troll looked back to you, giving a small smile. It was a little nice to see you in a dream state.

"Flushed for you, _." He whispered. You turned on your back and opened your eyes. He froze completely. Shit, you had heard him! Way to fuck things up, Vantas. That's what you get for letting it slip. Suddenly, he heard laughter. He frowned at you. "WHat the fuck is so funny?"

"I can't believe it. I didn't even realize it! That's why she wanted me to admit it.."

"Wait what?"

"Flushed for you too, Kar."

**CLICK**. "That's a keeper! Gotta go!" You saw a flash then a giggling Li bolt out the door.

"GOD DAMMIT LI." You two would have chased after her, but you decided to get her back for it later.


End file.
